elefantenfandomcom-20200215-history
Noorjahan
|} Noorjahan ist eine Asiatische Elefantenkuh im englischen Zoo Blackpool und Mutter des 2009 geborenen Bullkalbs Ganesh Vijay†, sowie von dem Kuhkalb Esha, geb. 04.03.2014. Sie wurde am 24.11.1995 im indischen Jaldapara Wildlife Sanctuary geboren und kam am 17.04.1998 mit zwei Jahren in den Zoo Twycross in England, wo sie auf die älteren Kühe Minbu und Tonzi† traf, die gerade beide ein Kalb austrugen. Noorjahan wuchs mit den beiden jüngeren Kälbern Tara, geboren am 06.08.1998, und Karishma, geboren am 27.08.1998, auf. Wohl wegen ihres Aussehens erhielt sie den Spitznamen "Leggy Blonde" ("Langbeinige Blondine"). 2006 wurde Minbus Tochter Karishma nach Whipsnade abgegeben, und seitdem lebte Noorjahan mit den drei übrigen Kühen in Twycross. Da es im Zoo Twycross keinen Bullen gibt und die Kühe eigentlich zuchtfähig sind, wurde (mit Zustimmung des Europäischen Zuchtprogramms für Asiatische Elefanten) entschieden, durch künstliche Befruchtung für Nachwuchs zu sorgen, bei der die Experten vom IZW Berlin (Deutschland) Samen des Whipsnader Zuchtbullen Emmet entnahmen. An Noorjahan wurde dann Ende 2007 die Insemination vorgenommen, und mit Erfolg wurde ihre Trächtigkeit verfolgt und beobachtet, so auch mit Ultraschall. Am 06.08.2009, genau elf Jahre nach Taras Geburt in Twycross, wurde als drittes Twycrosser Elefantenbaby Noorjahans Sohn Ganesh Vijay† geboren. Er war ein älterer Halbbruder von Karishmas Sohn George, der am 12.04.2010 im Whipsnade Zoo geboren wurde. Noorjahan und ihr Sohn wurden im Oktober 2009 in einer Zeremonie von dem Brahmanen Shree Mahendra Pandya gesegnet. Bei dieser Gelegenheit erhielt Ganesh Vijay† auch seinen Namen. Ihr kleiner Sohn starb am 13.04.2011. Erneut wurde Noorjahan auf künstlichem Wege trächtig und gebar am 04.03.2014 ein Kuhkalb, das den Namen Esha erhielt und schnell enge Bindung an ihre fürsorgliche Mutter hatte. Nach Zooangaben handelte es sich dabei um eine "Herdengeburt", bei der Noorjahan viel Bewegungsraum gegeben wurde mit den anderen Kühen zur Unterstützung. Vater des Kalbes ist offenbar der Bulle Raja im Zoo WoburnVideo: How cute is this baby elephant born at Twycross Zoo?, auf www.birminghammail.co.uk. Im Jahr 2018 haben alle vier Mitglieder der Herde in Twycross den Zoo verlassen und im Zoo Blackpool einem später ankommendem Bullen ihre Aufwartung machen. Minbu, Noorjahan, Tara und die kleine Esha. Mittlerweile ist Tara als erste Ende Januar und Minbu als zweite Anfang März gut im Zoo Blackpool angekommen. Noorjahan und Esha folgten im August 2018. Am 25.10.2019 kam der Bulle Emmet aus dem Whipsnade Zoo nach Blackpool um die Elefantenherde zu vergrößern. Weblinks *Twycross Zoo - East Midland Zoological Society Limited (by guarantee), auf www.charity-commission.gov.uk, S. 8. *British zoo celebrates first elephant in the UK to conceive by artificial insemination, auf www.dailymail.co.uk. *'Leggy blonde' pregnant with calf, auf news.bbc.co.uk. *Elephant ultrasound, auf sciencestage.com. *'Leggy blonde' pregnant, auf Youtube. *Baby elephant born at Twycross Zoo, Warwickshire, Britain - 19 Aug 2009, Fotos von Noorjahan mit ihrem Sohn Ganesh Vijay, auf www.rexusa.com. *Zoo Celebrates Birth of a Tiny Elephant!, Mitteilung zur Geburt von Noorjahans zweitem Nachwuchs auf www.twycrosszoo.org. *Twycross Zoo: Baby Asian elephant on show to public, Bericht zum öffentlichen Auftritt von Noorjahans Tochter mit Video auf www.bbc.com. *Information über den Umzug in den Blackpool Zoo auf www.blackpoolgazette.co.uk. Einzelnachweise Kategorie:Asiatischer Elefant Kategorie:Kuh Kategorie:Zuchtkuh Kategorie:Künstliche Befruchtung Kategorie:Indien Kategorie:Jaldapara Wildlife Sanctuary Kategorie:England Kategorie:Vereinigtes Königreich Kategorie:Zoo Twycross